El Frío es parte también de mi
by Angels1415
Summary: Elsa también fue desterrada cuando la Reina Malvada lanzo la maldición, ella volvió a nacer y se convirtió en vampiro ella es Caroline, pero ella no tiene ningún recuerdo, hasta que el Profesor Shane decide mandar a Kim a secuestrarla el día de la fiesta de maravillas de Invierno justo después de hablar con Klaus, ahora ella tiene sus recuerdos devuelta Que pasara? '
1. Chapter 1

Era la fiesta de maravillas de invierno de Mystic Falls, era fácil lo que tenía que hacer distraer a Klaus el tiempo suficiente para que Stefan encontrara la espada del cazador ¿no podía ser muy difícil, no?, claro sin contar el plan de Tyler de atrapar a Klaus en su cuerpo para enterarlo y aquí estaba viendo una hermosa pintura hecha por Klaus. Había algo en ella que no podía describir era familiar, pero no sabe qué. Fue interrumpida por el timbre de su teléfono, era un mensaje de Tyler _"Nos vemos en el baño de damas, ven sola"._ Con esto no perdió tiempo y fue al baño, cuando llego no era Tyler, no había nadie. De repente sintió una presión en el cuello, vio a Kim y luego todo se volvió negro.

Caroline se despertó frotándose el cuello _otra vez no,_ pensó. Los recuerdos volvieron, distraer a Klaus, el mensaje de Tyler y luego Kim apareció de la nada y le rompió el cuello, ella presto atención a su alrededor, estaba en el sótano Lockwood, se escuchaban voces…

-Para que la necesitamos?-pregunto una voz femenina que ella reconoció como Hayley

-No me importa con tal de hacer sufrir a Klaus es para mí suficiente-dijo Kim

-No vamos a matarla-dijo Shane

-Por qué no?-dijo Hayley

-Ella es muy importante para el plan-dijo Shane

-Ella despertó-dijo Kim

Shane fue el primero en acercarse a la jaula, se agacho a su nivel y sonrió _Tan joven y no sabe de lo que es capaz,_ pensó

-Es un honor conocerla oficialmente, Caroline soy Shane-dijo Shane, se volvió hacia Kim-Suéltala-Kim de mala gana hizo lo que dijo-Caroline necesito que te pares en el centro de la habitación, por favor-dijo con calma

-Para qué?-hablo por primera vez

-Ya lo veras-Shane tomo su maletín y saco una urna (la misma que Elsa destruyo en el capítulo final de tercera temporada), ella lo miro confundido, antes de que pudiera preguntar Shane abrió la tapa de la urna y le apunto a Caroline, ella fue adsorbida hacia la urna y desapareció

-Adonde se fue?-Preguntaron Hayley y Kim al mismo tiempo

Las puertas del sótano Lockwood se abrieron, revelando un muy enojado Klaus, con Stefan.

-Dónde está? -grito Stefan

-Ella estaba ahí-dijo Kim asustada y señalo el lugar donde Caroline desapareció-Pero desapareció

-Esa no es la respuesta que quería escuchar-dijo Klaus con un tono peligrosamente bajo

-Dónde está? -pregunto una voz femenina, era a Rebekah-Eso es lo que preguntas hermano que hay de mí? .Tu estúpido hibrido y su amiga lobo me sacaron la daga-señalo hacia Kim y Hayley – Debo agradecérselo a ustedes dos por cierto-se volvió a su hermano-Y a ti lo único que te importa es tu bebe vampiro

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Bekah

-Dónde está?-pregunto Stefan claramente preocupado por su amiga

-Aquí-dijo Shane simplemente, señalando la urna

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Stefan

-Ustedes no lo saben?

-Saber qué?-pregunto Klaus, ignorando a su hermana

-Es hora de contarles una historia

-Esta historia tiene algo que ver con Caroline?

-Tiene todo que ver con Caroline, Stefan

-Bien no tenemos todo el día-dijo Rebekah, ganándose una mirada asesina de su hermano-¿Qué? Quiero saber en qué problema se metió la bebe vampiro

-Primero que nada ustedes creen en los cuentos de hadas como Blancanieves y La Bella y la Bestia

-Para que creer en esas estupideces?-dijo Klaus

-No son estupideces solo les digo que mantenga la mente abierta-dijo Shane con calma-Había una vez un reino llamado Arendelle, conformados por lo normal en los cuentos de hadas un Rey, una Reina y dos Princesas, Elsa y Anna

-Que tiene que ver un cuento de hadas con la desaparición misteriosa de Caroline?

\- Tiene todo que ver con Caroline, Stefan-repitió Shane-Elsa era la mayor por un año, pero la mayor ella tenía un don de nacimiento, un poder especial, ella podía congelar todo lo que quisiera y Anna le encantaba jugar con la magia de su hermana, pero todo cambio una noche Elsa y Anna estaban jugando en el gran salón del castillo, había nieve por todas partes, accidentalmente Elsa le lanzo un rayo de nieve a Anna en la cabeza, el Rey y la Reina sabían de alguien que podía ayudar, así que se dirigieron a lo más profundo del bosque, en un claro lleno de rocas, las rocas comenzaron a girar no eran rocas eran trols de roca, el líder dijo que podían ayudar a Anna, borrando sus recuerdos de la magia creada por su hermana, también dijo que el don de Esla estaba destinado a crecer y que sería muy peligroso, que al final su poder la consumiría así que el Rey tomo medidas cerro las puertas del castillo y separo a Elsa de Anna

-Es igual que cuando madre lanzo la maldición sobre Nik-interrumpio Rebekah

-Como decía el poder de Elsa creció cada vez más, cuando cumplió 15 años los Reyes decidieron hacer un viaje, lo que nadie sabía er-fue interrumpido por Klaus.

-Que tiene que ver este maldito cuento de hadas con Caroline- grito con sus ojos amarillos

-Quieres saber bien –dijo Shane, tomo la urna –Esta urna es lo único que puede atrapar a Elsa, Caroline es Elsa

-¿Qué?-todos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Ella es una bebe vampiro-dijo Rebekah

-No me creen bien, lo probare-dijo Shane tomando la urna y saliendo del sótano Lockwood, todos lo siguieron

Coloco la urna en el suelo, miro hacia los demás y la abrió

-ALEJENSE-dijo Shane

La urna se cayó al suelo, salía un líquido luminoso azul que iba tomando forma de un vestido, la capa sobresalía (tal como en Erase una vez), el líquido azul se convirtió en Caroline/Elsa, tenía un vestido azul, con guantes, una capa larga (igual que en Erase una vez, excepto el cabello), el cabello ondulado (como Caroline siempre lo lleva)

Caroline/Elsa se quitó el guante derecho y apunto hacia la urna, lanzando un rayo de hielo sobre la urna, un segundo después la urna se rompió en pedazos, dejando a los demás sorprendidos, Caroline/Elsa se volvió a ellos y sonrió.

-Gracias profesor Shane-dijo a Shane, el asintió con la cabeza-Puedo preguntar de donde sacaste esa urna?

-De una tienda donde habían puras cosas de cuentos de hadas-dijo Shane

-¿Qué? Por qué todos me miran así-pregunto Caroline/Elsa

-Es increíble, eres un personaje de un cuento cómo es posible?-dijo Stefan

-La maldición-respondió fácilmente

-Que maldición?-pregunto Rebekah

-La Maldición de la Reina Malvada, ya saben la mala de Blancanieves

-Entonces los cuentos de hadas son reales?-pregunto Hayley, Caroline/Elsa se volvió a ella

-De donde sacaste ese collar-dijo apuntando al collar de copo de nieve que llevaba Hayley (el mismo que Elsa le regalo Anna)

-Me lo regalo Shane-respondió, Caroline/Elsa se volvió hacia el

-De donde lo sacaste?-pregunto

-De la misma tienda donde saque la urna, sé que ese collar es el que le regalaste a Anna

-Donde queda esa tienda?

-En una ciudad llamada Storybrooke, me tomo tiempo descubrirlo pero en esa ciudad es donde todos los personajes de cuentos de hadas fueron desterrados

-¿Quieres decir que hay una ciudad llena de personajes de cuentos de hadas?-pregunto Klaus

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir

-Quien es el dueño de esa tienda?- pregunto Caroline/Elsa

-Su nombre era Sr. Gold, pero en el Bosque Encantado era conocido como el Rumpelstiltskin

_Este es mi primer capítulo espero q lo disfruten, dependiendo de su apoyo iré actualizando_


	2. Chapter 2

_Anteriormente en El Frío es parte también de mí…_

_-De donde lo sacaste?-pregunto_

_-De la misma tienda donde saque la urna, sé que ese collar es el que le regalaste a Anna _

_-Donde queda esa tienda?_

_-En una ciudad llamada Storybrooke, me tomo tiempo descubrirlo pero en esa ciudad es donde todos los personajes de cuentos de hadas fueron desterrados_

_-¿Quieres decir que hay una ciudad llena de personajes de cuentos de hadas?-pregunto Klaus_

_-Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir_

_-Quien es el dueño de esa tienda?- pregunto Caroline/Elsa_

_-Su nombre era Sr. Gold, pero en el Bosque Encantado era conocido como el Rumpelstiltskin_

\- Quien es el Rumpelstiltskin? Nunca he escuchado de él-dijo Stefan

-Recuerdan el cuento de La Bella y la Bestia?

-Si

-Pues el Rumpelstiltskin es la Bestia- dijo Shane

-Entonces existen?-pregunto Rebekah

-Si todos los cuentos de hadas son verdad-dijo una voz desconocida masculina

Todos se volvieron al origen de la voz un hombre, estaba vestido con traje, una mujer pelirroja la acompañaba con un maletín color piel

-Es bueno verte Elsa-dijo a mujer

-También es bueno verte Belle –dijo Caroline acercándose a abrazar a su amiga-No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado

-Espera! Belle como la Bella y la Bestia?-interrumpió Rebekah

-Bueno no me considero una Bestia Srta.…?-dijo Rumpelstiltskin

-Rebekah Mikaelson

-Soy el Sr. Gold o Rumpelstiltskin como quieran

-Yo soy Belle

-Elsa hay algo que tengo que decirte-comenzó Rumpelstiltskin, Belle le dio un gesto para que siguiera-Cuando tus padres fueron al Bosque Encantado ellos buscaban la manera de-Caroline lo corto

-Buscaban la manera de controlar mi poder lo sé- dijo Caroline, el Rumpelstiltskin miro hacia abajo incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, Caroline lo miro-Que pasa?

-Ellos buscaban la manera no solo de controlar tus poderes, querían que se fueran permanentemente-termino el Rumpelstiltskin

-Me tenían miedo-dijo comenzando a hiperventilar, nieve comenzó a caer a su alrededor - Me tenían miedo!

-Amor cálmate-la dulce voz de Klaus

-Care respira-dijo Stefan

-No puedo calmarme me tenían miedo-grito ,el suelo se estaba convirtiendo en hielo

-Elsa, cielo respira, cálmate-dijo una voz entre los arboles

-Killian?

-Sh… Aquí estoy-un hombre vestido todo de negro salió dentro de los arboles con un garfio en la mano-Elsa piensa en el amor, piensa en Anna-parecía estar funcionando el suelo se estaba derritiendo, la respiración de Caroline se estaba controlando

-Quién eres?-pregunto Klaus con un evidente tono de celos en su voz _La llama cielo quién se cree que es,_ pensó

-Soy el Capitán Garfio

-De Peter Pan?-pregunto Stefan

-Si

-Te dije que era buena idea que vinieras-dijo el Rumpelstiltskin

-Haría lo que sea para ayudar a Elsa, cocodrilo-dijo el Capitán Garfio

-Ten cuidado con tus palabras, podría cortarte la otra mano-amenazo el Rumpelstiltskin

-Chicos! Lo importante es terminar la historia-dijo Belle, el Rumpelstiltskin se volvió a Caroline

-Cuando Anna vino a mí, yo hice un trato con ella

-Que trato?-pregunto Caroline

-Sabes que en ese tiempo yo era el Oscuro todavía no había conocido a Belle, el trato era ella envenenaba a un brujo y yo le decía a lo que tus padres me buscaron

-Ella no lo haría, Anna es demasiado buena para hacer eso-replico Caroline

-Ella no lo hizo, eso era solo una prueba, ella intento matarme con mi daga, pero no lo hizo yo la forcé a liberar la oscuridad de su corazón con el impulso de matarme pero no lo hizo eso era lo que necesitaba un corazón puro liberar su más profunda oscuridad y luego alejarse de ella

-Dónde está?

-Yo la envié devuelta a Arendelle, el resto no lo sé

-Ella no pudo haber desaparecido con si nada!-grito el viento comenzó a soplar, el Rumpelstiltskin comenzó a caer de rodillas lo estaba congelando

-Elsa, por favor-suplico Belle

-Elsa, amor cálmate-dijo el Capitán Garfio, Klaus gruño _ahora también la llama amor_

-No voy a calmarme Killian, por tu culpa no sé dónde está Anna

-Elsa, por favor-suplico Belle, el viento comenzó a calmarse

-Yo lo siento-dijo Caroline, antes de correr a velocidad vampírica de la propiedad Lockwood a lo más profundo del bosque

-Voy por ella-dijeron Stefan, Klaus y el Capitán Garfio al mismo tiempo

-No creo que debas ir no eres tan rápido como nosotros-dijo Klaus obviamente él no quería que ese hombre fuera a buscar a su Caroline, Stefan solo puso los ojos en el comportamiento de Klaus lo único que le interesa es el bienestar de su amiga

-Pero yo soy el único que puede calmarla-replico el Capitán Garfio

-Él tiene razón Klaus-dijo Stefan intentado enfriar la situación

-Bien solo no me retrases-dijo Klaus antes de correr a velocidad vampírica con Stefan

EFEPTDM

Caroline corrió a lo profundo del bosque culpándose por todo, por su culpa sus padres murieron, por su culpa se hermana menor estaba desaparecida, las lágrimas corrían pos sus mejillas. El viento frio soplaba, no le importaba el frio nunca le molesto, siguió corriendo hasta un acantilado, al fondo había agua del otro lado arriba había más árboles, tomo la decisión de saltar en vez de crear un puente de hielo sería muy obvio , utilizando su velocidad y su fuerza vampírica salto y aterrizo con las rodillas dobladas y siguió corriendo.

EFEPTDM

Klaus utilizo su olfato hibrido para encontrar el olor de Caroline, con Stefan y el Capitán Garfio siguiéndolo

_Este pirata es más persistente de lo que pensé_

El olor termino dividiéndose en dos partes, una la continuación del bosque al lado derecho y la otra al otro lado del acantilado

-Creo que debemos ir a la derecha-dijo Stefan

-Ustedes vayan yo iré al otro la do del acantilado-dijo Klaus. El Capitán Garfio y Stefan asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron al lado derecho, mientras Klaus salto el acantilado y siguió el olor de Caroline

EFEPTDM

No sabía por cuanto tiempo estaba corriendo, Caroline paro y miro a su alrededor puros árboles, se sentó en unos de los troncos pequeños y comenzó a pensar en todos sus recuerdos recién recuperados su niñez tanto como la Reina Elsa de Arendelle y como Caroline Forbes de Mystic Falls .Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir la nieve comenzó a caer encima de ella

-Caroline-la dulce voz de Klaus

-Vete son un monstruo solo vete –grito, Klaus no le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado-Te dije que te fueras

-Se lo que siente-dijo Klaus, Caroline se volvió hacia el mirándolo confundida-Se lo que se siente ser diferente, por 1000 años lo fui el único de mi clase

-Si hasta que rompientes la maldición y pudiste crear a mas como tú-se burló Caroline

-Tienes razón , pero también se lo que se siente culparte por perder un hermano

-Henrik?-pregunto Caroline

-Si, sino fuera por mi él estaría aquí

-Eso fue un accidente, Anna desapareció por intentar ayudarme por mi culpa otra vez le hice daño

-Otra vez?-pregunto Klaus

-No te quiero aburrir con historias estúpidas de cuentos de hadas-dijo Caroline

-Solo dime

-Bien, todo comenzó la noche de mi cumpleaños número 18 yo me enoje y corrí a la montaña cree un castillo de hielo solo destape mi poder al día siguiente Anna fue a buscarme yo quería alejarla de mí no quería lastimarla, pero le grite y casi congele su corazón

-Tu misma lo dijiste no querías lastimarla

-Gracias-susurro Caroline

-Por qué?-pregunto Klaus un poco confundido

-Por hacerme sentir mejor gracias Klaus-Caroline se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Cuéntame más sobre ella-dijo Klaus

-Anna es terca, divertida, simpática, de buen corazón a veces creo que un poco loca-dijo Caroline con una sonrisa

-Al igual que tu-susurro

-Gracias otra vez

-No tienes que decirlo-dijo Klaus

-Pero quiero, quiero agradecerte por esto-después de unos minutos Klaus comenzó a reírse

-Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Bueno que mi hermana Rebekah esta seguramente en este momento interrogando a la pobre de Belle sobre que otros personajes de hadas existen-Caroline también se echó a reír

-Pobre de Belle, deberíamos regresar-dijo Caroline

-Si –dijo Klaus ocultando para sí mismo una pequeña tristeza , le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella demostrándole que con ella no es el Gran Malo Hibrido Original que todos piensan

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que estaban siendo observados por una fuerza mágica oscura.

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado gracias a Adriana Mikaelson y a 11 _


	3. Chapter 3

_Anteriormente en El Frío es parte también de mí…_

_-Por hacerme sentir mejor gracias Klaus-Caroline se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla_

_-Cuéntame más sobre ella-dijo Klaus_

_-Anna es terca, divertida, simpática, de buen corazón a veces creo que un poco loca-dijo Caroline con una sonrisa_

_-Al igual que tu-susurro_

_-Gracias otra vez _

_-No tienes que decirlo-dijo Klaus_

_-Pero quiero, quiero agradecerte por esto-después de unos minutos Klaus comenzó a reírse_

_-Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto con curiosidad_

_-Bueno que mi hermana Rebekah esta seguramente en este momento interrogando a la pobre de Belle sobre que otros personajes de hadas existen-Caroline también se echó a reír_

_-Pobre de Belle, deberíamos regresar-dijo Caroline_

_-Si –dijo Klaus ocultando para sí mismo una pequeña tristeza, le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella demostrándole que con ella no es el Gran Malo Hibrido Original que todos piensan_

_Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que estaban siendo observados por una fuerza mágica oscura._

Después de caminar por unos minutos llegaron al acantilado, Caroline sonrió tal vez era hora de mostrar sus poderes a Klaus, se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia, Klaus se volvió hacia ella.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunto

-Espera aquí-Caroline sonrió, se quitó los guantes azules y los dejo caer en el acantilado llevo sus manos al frente y una luz blanca las ilumino, el viento soplaba y de la nada parecía un puente cubierto de nieve Caroline se volvió a Klaus que miraba impresionado-Ahora vamos-dijo

-Sí, Vamos-respondió, Caroline fue primero y al su pie tocar la nieve del puente, se convirtió en hielo llevo sus manos a cada lado de las barandillas y sucedió lo mismo Caroline asintió con la cabeza a Klaus y se dirigieron al otro lado del acantilado.

EFEPTDM

Mientras tanto con Garfio y Stefan…

-Hace cuánto tiempo conoces a Caroline?-Pregunto Stefan tratando de aliviar el silencio

-Caroline?-Pregunto Garfio confundido

-Elsa-dijo Stefan-Caroline es el nombre con que la conocí-agrego

-Mucho tiempo la verdad-dijo Garfio-Tuve una parada en Arendelle, fui a dar un paseo en el bosque y luego vi a un caballo desbocado, una chica estaba montada en el tratando de hacerlo parar-Stefan lo interrumpió

-Déjame adivinar era Caroline-dijo Stefan

-No, era Anna su hermana –corrigió Garfio-Atraje la atención del caballo para poder bajar a Anna de el, no sabía que era una princesa hasta que se presentó-Garfio se rio- Me invito al castillo como agradecimiento por salvarla y luego conocí a Elsa-termino-Y tú? Como la conociste?-pregunto

-Bueno quería comenzar una vida nueva, así que vine aquí-dijo señalando los bosques donde estaban-Mi hogar, me enamore de Elena una de las mejores amigas de Caroline, cuando Caroline se convirtió en Vampiro me convertí en su mentor, le ayude a controlar su sed de sangre y luego de mi mejor amiga paso a ser mi hermanita –termino, Stefan se detuvo, se concentró y escucho a lo lejos las voces de Klaus y Caroline-Klaus la encontró-anuncio

-Vamos a regresar-dijo Garfio, volviendo a la dirección de dónde venían. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos se encontraron con Klaus y Caroline, Garfio se volvió a Caroline y la abrazo, ella le devolvió el abrazo a gran molestia de Klaus, luego de unos segundos se separaron-Estas bien?-pregunto con voz preocupada

-Si, estoy bien

-Segura?

-Si-respondió –Regresamos ?Quiero pedir disculpas a Rumpelstiltskin-dijo volviéndose a Klaus y Stefan

-Te aseguro que el cocodrilo está bien –dijo Grafio

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Care-dijo Stefan sonriéndole con cariño

-Gracias, Stef-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-Vamos, por favor?

-Por supuesto, Reina de las Nieves-dijo Garfio ofreciéndole se brazo, ella lo tomo y puso los ojos en el apodo

-Deja de llamarme así!-dijo antes de volver a la bodega Lockwood, pero Garfio se hecho a reír

Klaus estaba echando humo, los celos eran demasiado quería quitar al pirata de Caroline, Stefan lo noto y su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Klaus dirigirse a Garfio, él lo tomo por el brazo antes de que pudiera llegar a Garfio. Stefan espero hasta que Caroline y Garfio no estaban a la vista y se volvió hacia Klaus.

-Qué estabas pensando?-susurro Stefan-Él es uno de los mejores amigos de Caroline

-Suéltame-gruño

-No, no hasta que prometas no hacerle daño a Garfio

-Por que debería hacerlo?

-Porque es amigo de Caroline! Quieres que ella te odie para siempre por no controlar tus celos y matar o lastimar a su amigo, un amigo que como ya has visto la conocía antes y la conoce mejor que cada uno de nosotros?

-No

-Promete!

-Bien no voy a lastimar o matar al pirata

-Tu palabra

-Te doy mi palabra-Stefan sonrió y siguió el camino que Caroline y Garfio tomaron con Klaus detrás de el

EFEPTDM

Cuando Caroline y Garfio llegaron a la bodega Lockwood no había nadie ahí, ni Rebekah, ni Shane, ni Hayley, ni Kim, ni Belle, ni Rumpelstiltskin, estaba totalmente vació. A los minutos llegaron Stefan y Klaus, se volvieron hacia ellos.

-Qué tomo tanto tiempo?-pregunto Garfio burlonamente, ganándose una miranda asesina de Klaus

-Donde están todos?-Stefan interrumpió, ignorando el comentario de Garfio

-No lo sé-respondió Caroline-Cuando llegu-fue interrumpida por un timbre de teléfono, el teléfono de Klaus, el leyó el mensaje

_Estamos en la mansión-R_

-Es Rebekah están en la mansión

_Ya vamos-K_

-Vamos!-dijo Stefan y todos se dirigieron a la mansión de los originales

EFEPTDM

Al llegar a la mansión de los originales notaron que habían muchas personas en la sala de estar, al entrar fueron recibidos por Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Belle y Rumpelstiltskin. Elena y Bonnie prácticamente corrieron a Caroline y la abrazaron.

-Estas bien, Care?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo, rompiendo el abrazo

-Si chicas estoy bien-respondió con voz cansada y una falsa sonrisa, la verdad es que estaba cansada, al haber obtenido sus recuerdos devuelta y usar sus poderes dos veces el mismo día

-Qué pasa, Blondie?-pregunto Damon-Estas personas dicen que eres un personaje de cuentos de hadas, es cierto?-dijo apuntando a Belle y Rumpelstiltskin

-Si es cierto Sr. Salvatore-respondió Rumpelstiltskin, se volvió a Caroline-Nos vamos esta noche-informó, Caroline asintió

-Te vas?-pregunto Elena desconcertada

-Si, Elena tengo que encontrar a mi hermana

-Pero tu madre, no puedes abandonar a Liz-replico

-Técnicamente Liz no es mi madre, llegue aquí debido a la maldición de Regina, Anna es mi hermana y yo la metí en esto, tengo que salvarla

-No puedes irte-grito Elena enojada sin importar la presencia de los demás en la sala-No puedes abandonarme

-Elena!-gritaron Bonnie y Stefan, decepcionados de su actitud

-Es su decisión-dijo Bonnie

-Y no me creían cuando dije que los dopplengangers creen que son el centro del mundo-dijo Rebekah riendo, Kol se volvió hacia ella

-Te entiendo, hermana-dijo riendo

-Kol, Rebekah, silencio por favor-ordeno Elijah

-Si, Elijah-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-No puedes irte, Caroline-dijo Elena

-Si puedo y lo hare te guste o no-dijo secamente

-Blondie, cuidado como le hablas-dijo Damon en defensa de Elena

-Deberías cuidar tus palabras, Salvatore-dijo Klaus

-Suficiente-grito Belle-La decisión es de Caroline, ella decide si se quiere irse con nosotros a Storybrooke o quedarse-se volvieron hacia Caroline

-Yo me voy con Rumpelstiltskin, Belle y Killian a Storybrooke, sin importar lo que ustedes tengan que opinar-respondió con voz determinada y fuerte-Esto es un adiós para todos, Así que creo que no me verán por un tiempo-al decir esto se volvió a la puerta principal de la mansión y se dirigió a su casa

**Este es otro capítulo de mi historia, esta historia tendrá un poco de:**

***Klaroline**

***Rumbelle**

***** **Outlawqueen**

***Capitan Swan**

***Caroline/** **Jefferson(nueva pareja)**

**No poseeo once upon a time o the vampire diaries…**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA….***…**


	4. Chapter 4

_Anteriormente en El Frio es parte también de mí…_

_-¡Elena!-gritaron Bonnie y Stefan, decepcionados de su actitud _

_-Es su decisión-dijo Bonnie_

_-Y no me creían cuando dije que los dopplengangers creen que son el centro del mundo-dijo Rebekah riendo, Kol se volvió hacia ella_

_-Te entiendo, hermana-dijo riendo_

_-Kol, Rebekah, silencio por favor-ordeno Elijah_

_-Si, Elijah-dijeron al mismo tiempo_

_-No puedes irte, Caroline-dijo Elena_

_-Si puedo y lo hare te guste o no-dijo secamente_

_-Blondie, cuidado como le hablas-dijo Damon en defensa de Elena_

_-Deberías cuidar tus palabras, Salvatore-dijo Klaus_

_-Suficiente-grito Belle-La decisión es de Caroline, ella decide si se quiere irse con nosotros a Storybrooke o quedarse-se volvieron hacia Caroline _

_-Yo me voy con Rumpelstiltskin, Belle y Killian a Storybrooke, sin importar lo que ustedes tengan que opinar-respondió con voz determinada y fuerte-Esto es un adiós para todos, Así que creo que no me verán por un tiempo-al decir esto se volvió a la puerta principal de la mansión y se dirigió a su casa._

EFEPTDM

A los cinco minutos de salir de la mansión de los originales Caroline llego a su casa. Su madre Liz no estaba, así que subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación al llegar a ella, observo detalladamente todo su alrededor tantos recuerdos buenos y malos, lagrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas, ella ya lo había decidido se iba de Mystic Falls para siempre tenía que encontrar a su hermana y para ello debía tomar una decisión difícil.

Caroline se quitó el vestido azul, uno que le recordaba a Arendelle y a Anna, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camisa fucsia fuerte, una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos botines de gamuza negros, con su velocidad vampírica recogió una maleta grande plateada y otra blanca las puso sobre la cama y recogió toda su ropa y accesorios al terminar tomo varias cajas y coloco en ellas todas sus fotos, bajo a la sala y también tomo todas las fotos en que ella aparecía y las metió en las cajas.

Subió a su habitación y bajo las maletas grandes y las puso en medio de la sala de estar, a la distancia escucho un auto, era Liz, era la hora.

Liz entro a su casa y se sorprendió a encontrar a su hija en medio de la sala de estar con dos maletas grandes y unas cajas, nota que tenía una mirada triste y se notaba que había estado llorando.

-Caroline, cariño que paso?-pregunto avanzando para abrazarla

-Me voy

-Como que te vas?-pregunto con una voz suave

-Me voy de Mystic Falls-respondió con voz rota

-Por qué, Cariño?-Liz pregunto sin entender la razón

-No lo entenderías, mama-Caroline miro a los ojos de su madre-Has estado bebiendo Verbena?-pregunto, Liz negó con la cabeza aun sin entender-Porque yo no soy tu hija y me tengo que ir. Tú vas a olvidarme, olvidaras que tenías una hija, iras a tu cama y dormirás, mañana te vas de Mystic Falls para siempre, para nunca volver-obligo a su madre, espero que ella repitiera con un tono monótono, espero a que su madre subiera a su habitación hasta que se quedó dormida, escucho un latido del corazón, en la puerta principal estaba Killian, el avanzo hacia ella y la abrazo mientras ella lloraba había escuchado todo, luego de unos minutos se separaron

-Es la hora, Elsa-dijo Killian, Caroline estuvo bien con eso, mientras que Killian tomaba las cajas y Caroline las maletas-El cocodrilo está esperando-dijo antes de salir, Caroline vio su antigua casa y se fue al auto para meter las maletas, cuando todo estaba listo, estaba a punto de meterse en la parte trasera del auto con Killian escucho que la llamaban, se volteo y vio a Stefan y Bonnie. Bonnie se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazo, Caroline le devolvió el abrazo con gusto

-Te voy a extrañar, Care-dijo Bonnie mirando a su amiga con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Y yo a ti, Bon-respondió a su amiga, luego Stefan la abrazo también

-Cuídate, Care

-Tú también Stefan-tomo sus manos con las de ellos y las apretó-Los voy a extrañar tanto, chicos .Quiero que sepan que son los mejores amigos del mundo –dijo

-Lamento interrumpir pero el cocodrilo quiere que nos vayamos-dijo Killian poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Caroline apretándolo para reconfortarla

-Adiós, Chicos-susurró antes de meterse en la parte trasera del coche con Killian siguiéndola. En el coche, Killian puso su mano en hombro de Caroline

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto, Caroline lo miro con ojos llorosos

-Lo voy estar – dijo decidida

-Tengo algo para ti – dijo Killian buscando en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta – Técnicamente ya era tuyo… bueno de Anna – dijo sacando el collar de Anna

-Gracias, Killian – dijo abrazándolo

-Bueno, aunque me gustaría admitir que fue mi idea, no puedo es gracias al cocodrilo – susurro Killian mirando de reojo hacia la parte delantera del coche, Caroline miro a Rumpelstiltskin y enseguida se sintió mal por casi matarlo

-Lo siento, Rumple. No fue mi intención lastimarte – Caroline hablo en voz alta para que la escucharan

-Lo sé, Elsa ¿o debería llamarte Caroline? – pregunto él con una sonrisa

-Creo que me quedare con Caroline – respondió con una sonrisa

-Bueno, Caroline será – asintió Belle, luego de esto el coche quedo en un silencio cómodo, durante el resto del viaje


End file.
